1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a neck support apparatus which reduces strain and relieves pain while conducting abdominal exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neck support devices which provide general support to reduce strain and relieve pain are well known. One common constraint of general neck support devices is that they are not designed to support the neck while a user is exercising. Thus, a problem which exists is that general neck support devices do not provide adequate support during the performance of common abdominal exercises, many of which can cause or exacerbate neck discomfort. Consequently, there remains a need for a neck support apparatus which provides support while performing abdominal exercises to reduces or eliminates neck discomfort often associated with such exercises. It would be helpful if such a neck support apparatus could be operated by a user acting alone or a user working with a partner or trainer. It would be additionally desirable for such a neck support apparatus to additionally allow an individual to safely assist anyone sit up from a supine position.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a neck support apparatus adapted to allow a user to reduce neck strain and relieve neck pain while safely performing abdominal exercises. The primary components of Applicant's neck support apparatus are an hourglass shaped body and a moveable handle removably attached to said body. When in operation, the neck support apparatus provides support throughout the range of motion of abdominal exercises such as a sit-up or crunch. The provision of such support allows a user to perform without requiring neck straining or causing or exacerbating neck pain. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by existing neck support devices are removed.